VenomDarkside
Beginnings VenomDarkside started out on Bungie.net in 2007 after seeing the advertisement for it while searching in matchmaking on Halo 3. After he joined he became involved with the various Custom Content forums that were there and was constantly going on to check his stats and browse the content. Rarely did he ever interact with other users exept for a few comments here and there but other than that he kept to himself. It wasn't until he got a recruitment message to join a group called Living the Good Life that he really started to get into private groups and started interacting with other members. Living the Good Life This was the first time Venom really interacted with other Bnet users. He joined because he was sent a recruitment message from the current leader of the group Cubbiefan1 (GrimReaperOf at the time). Since Venom hadn't been sent a recruitment message before he joined the group and quickly became immersed in its activities. He frequently posted his content and was a very active poster and even though the group is now in ruins he still remains as the most active member of LTGL. Within a week of joining he had already become a screenshot reviewer for a group and due to his great ideas and enthusiasm he become part of the mod council soon after that. A while after joining LTGL started to suffer from severe inactivity and Venom tried to save the group from destruction by hosting a big LTGL get together. But he was never able to hold the event and ultimately failed to keep LTGL alive Darkfire During his peak of activity at LTGL, Venom decided to create his own group called Darkfire which was a group for him and his friends to organize their line of Maps that was tied to a story called "The Darkfire Project". They only ever got to making about half of the story before they quit and about half a year later the group was disbanded. Owners of the Katana Around the time of the fall of LTGL Venom joined a group called Owners of the Katana which, as the name implies, was for people that had earned the Katana. But due to the fall of LTGL, Venom didn't have much to stay on for and eventually stopped coming to Bnet for good. He would later return to OTK but he never stayed active in the group for very long but still remains a member of the group to this day. United We Forge A few months after the fall of LTGL, Venom returned to Bnet to check his stats and saw a message from UWF's founder and leader TriggerHappy915. The message was recently sent and asked Venom if he could merge LTGL with UWF to help UWF boost it's activity after Trigger returned from a long inactivity to find UWF in shambles. After contacting Cubbie, Venom gave Trigger LTGL and joined UWF and once again became an extremely active and happy member. He was frequently posting and giving Trigger ideas which in return got Venom a high rank in the group. Venom planned on continuing his high activity in UWF and was about to acquire a mod position until one day Cubbie sent him a message that talked about them making a new group together. Around that time Cubbie cheated a contest by voting with an alt and in return Trigger got very angry at Cubbie. Because Cubbie was Venom's first Bnet friend and because he didn't know why Trigger had gotten angry at Cubbie so he started hated UWF and immediately agreed to Cubbie's request and left UWF. However, he has since made amends and re-joined UWF and is currentlly an active member. Rippin New Ones Cubbie founded the group and named it Rippin New Ones and gave Venom a high ranking mod position. The group did well and eventually reached almost 200 members, but due to the bad conditions on which Venom left UWF they eventually returned to spam them. The members of RNO started spamming UWF and almost caused a big dispute between the two groups. Venom agreed to give Trigger RNO if he gave Venom the mod position he would have had if he hadn't left. Just as Venom gave control to Trigger the group was deleted by some unknown source. This rendered the deal between Venom and Trigger invalid but Venom still rejoined UWF just not as active as he was before. The most active members of RNO then moved to their battle group, Strength in Numbers which was then converted to a custom content group in which the two high mods of RNO, Saikali94 and Venom, were the leaders. Strength in Numbers What started off as just a battle group, quickly became a custom content group after the UWF vs RNO fued resulted in the deletion of RNO. Saikali and Venom worked together to make SIN a good group but ultimately it was Venom who did the better job. With Saikali only leading the group because he founded it (at the time Saikali was in Lebanon and had no access to the internet which ended up in him not being able to do anything), Venom was the only leader who actually cared to do things for the group because he knew it would make it better. Through this and because he did all the weekly updates, which included sections on new members to make them feel welcome, he gained the respect of the members and gained popularity amoung them. An oppurtunity then arose that Venom could not ignore. He talked with two other members, Clark 714 and Chelavaca, both were members of UWF that had just recently made thier own groups and both wanted to make their groups successful. The idea was for the three of them to take the active members of their three groups Strength in Numbers, ODST OPS (Clark), and PTTCC (Chelavaca), to create on big group. Venom knew that it would be a good oppurtunity to make a bigger and better group because SIN hadn't gained members in a while. So they founded ODST Content Alliance. ODST Content Alliance For Clark and Chelavaca it was easy to merge their newly created groups to the new one but for Venom he had to go behind Saikali's back and message all of the active members to move to OCA. He knew Saikali wouldn't agree with the switch because Saikali loved SIN and did not want it to die. After successfully recruiting all active SIN members, Venom demoted Saikali and posted a news story for any new members or old members that came to SIN. This angered Saikali but eventually he left OCA alone after spamming it and went back to SIN. SIN would later end up dying off due to Saikali's busy life. Saikali would then later return to OCA and become a ranking mod. Saikali became a mod because him and Venom had talked and were friends again; Saikali also gave Venom SIN. After the creation of OCA it gained members quickly and was soon passed the 200 member mark. It was doing well and had become extremely successful, just as Venom had predicted. They were still growing and becoming even larger than expected. Then Darthdizor tricked Clark into giving him full control by pretending to be Chelavaca. The group was then conquered and destroyed and they were forced to start over. ODST Content Alliance V2 The current group is ODST Content Alliance V2 which was created the day the original OCA was conquered by Clark 714. Saikali eventually gave Clark his Firefight group, which had over 400 members, and this added to the new group's numbers . Even after this devastating attack on their group, OCA quickly recovered and is currently sitting at double the amount of members they had when they were conquered. The group is currently working on procuring Bungie Favorites. Though according to one of the mods, they have yet to recieve an answer from Urk. THC, THC V2, THC V3, and Current THC The Holy Council is a group founded by a user called Noobkilla. Noobkilla joined SIN around the time of it's final downfall and when he realized it was going down, he made his own group. The group reached 180 members before it was conquered by Darthdizor and they were forced to make a V2. Venom agreed to help Noobkilla because he felt bad for him and because he knew what is was like to be conquered. Not too long after THC V2 was created but it was conquered again, and seeing as Venom had become a full control user it was blamed on him. No one knows for sure who actually conquered V2 but most blame Venom and some blame MBT Knights MBT who took the blame for it. THC V3 was created but Noobkilla didn't like the V3 part and so created THC again under it's original name. Venom is still a member of the most recent THC group and there is no longer and fighting going on between them About Venom Venom has been often described as a friendly person who has many great ideas and writes good updates for OCA V2. Venom is a fun-loving person with a background that most likely hasn't been fully covered in this article. Venom is widely liked but a few hate him. He is generally friendly to everyone unless they get on his bad side. Because of what happened at THC V2 there unconfirmed rumors floating around that he is a group conqueror and is planning on attacking more groups. Category:Users